


drabble (untitled)

by were_lemur



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker wants to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble (untitled)

"Can I watch you have sex?" Parker asks.

She's gratified by the reaction; Eliot spits out his beer and Hardison's jaw drops. "Um," the latter says, and Parker props her chin on her hand and her elbow on the bar.

"What makes you think we're -- " Eliot looks over his shoulder.

"The noises, mostly."

"There's a while internet full of porn out there," Hardison says. "The term you want is yaoi -- "

"Yowie?"

"Y-A-O-I and do _not_ ask how I know that."

"Internet roulette," Eliot says, "And you can't watch." She sees him rewind. "Because we're not."

"Whatever."


End file.
